On the Nature of Daylight
by CityAndSound
Summary: After a moment of devastating tragedy, things change. We cannot control it. It is inevitable. After the war, Ginny and Draco return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. A story about their relationship from companionship to love.  One-shot


**Hello everyone. So I haven't updated anything in years because in all honesty I had sort of given up until last night my writer's block was knocked down and I just had to write this, even if it was 4 in the morning! This is set in Ginny's final year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ginny's POV<em>

War changes people. It always does. Whether we notice it or not. I guess everyone comes out of it a more humble person. Well most anyway, I'm not sure if the same can be said about Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy I hear you ask. Yep, it's a long story but lucky for you I like telling them. So here it is.

After the war, life slowly but surely returned to normality. One of the most normal things in a teenager's life is school, so Hogwarts was once again open to not only all returning students but those who had missed out on their seventh year (yes that includes my overprotective brother Ronald. I had not quite gotten rid of him yet *sigh*.) The student body for the seventh year wasn't so bad seeing as the majority of Slytherins hadn't returned. I guess that was why it was so surprising that Malfoy and Pansy had. Everyone knew the Malfoys weren't exactly evil but that didn't mean people warmed to them. I remained indifferent.

Anyway it all began on a rather chilly afternoon. I was outside by the lake, tackling a particularly difficult piece of Transfiguration homework (who cares about turning a sheep into a magnet. Why would anyone need a magnet unless you're one of those muggle artists who had lost a gold alloy tooth) when I noticed him walking to the patch of grass I was currently sitting on. His elegant, long nose was stuck in a potions book, so it was only when he looked up that he saw me. He froze, expecting me to tell him to piss of (and I had half the mind to do exactly that) when I decided not to and instead inclined my head to the right. He stared for a few seconds before he sat down opposite me, making sure there was enough distance between us. And so we worked in silence, Malfoy scribbling away with feverish hands as if the world was ending tonight and he had to get his work done, and me, trying to decide on an ideal name for the sheep with fangs I had drawn. My stomach grumbled to alert me of dinner time. I could not ignore it. I packed my belongings and stood up to leave. Malfoy gazed upwards and met my eyes. He nodded once in recognition of my departure.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I was aimlessly walking down the corridor; I had a lovely free period and my bed to look forward to when a human body with long, wavy, red hair stumbled into me. It was the she-weasel. I steadied her before retrieving her bag that had fallen on the floor.

"Watch where you're going squirt!" she shouted behind her shoulder with a huff before turning around to face me, brushing her thick, shiny mane from her eyes.

"Oh Malfoy," she said in surprise. "Er, thanks" she added grabbing her bag. I silently looked down at my once-pristine, white shirt.

"You made a crease in it" I commented with a frown. "Now I'll have to get the house elves to re-iron it." She gaped at my comment before narrowing her eyes. "And you're welcome," I added before she could retort and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny's POV<em>

William Shakespeare was a genius. I mean I know he was a muggle and everything and would be super old if he were alive now, but his writing, I kind of like it. Hermione introduced me to his work at the start of the school year. I wanted to indulge in some pleasurable reading and she gave me Romeo and Juliet. Sure it's not exactly the easiest thing to read but half the fun is deciphering it all and I only wanted to read more of his work after. Apparently there was a section in the library dedicated to muggle literature but was barely visited. Well I was going to brighten up its life. However, I found myself lost on which of old William's pieces to read. A pale hand shot out to the shelve I was staring at and pulled out Hamlet.

"Read this one" said the blonde, handing me the book. I noticed, tucked under his left arm was a muggle novel that Hermione also had on her shelf. Something about someone called Dorian Gray. "Let me know what you think of it" he said. Malfoy never ceased to surprise me. "Well if your brain can handle that level of intellect" he added with a smirk.

"Whatever Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes and walking away. I was really excited to read this, and part of me noticed it was because the blonde had picked it out.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

She was rambling on about what an idiot Polonius was. It was quite entertaining really. Once again Weasley and I were sitting by the lake. It has sort of become our spot. Three to four times a week we'd meet up there, to study but once conversation started flowing the work was always forgotten. Sometimes we discussed literature, other times Quidditch and school. And sometimes we discussed the war but that was a rarity. I'm not really sure how we got into the routine, but it became normal. We learnt things about each other. She loved ketchup but hated tomatoes. Every time she fluffed a sentence up she blew a raspberry. She had the terrible habit of cracking the bones in her fingers. She learnt I am an early riser. She learnt I can play the piano and speak French flawlessly. She learnt that I actually really admired Albus Dumbledore. She learns to call me Draco; I learn to call her Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny's POV<em>

I'm making my way to the Room of Requirement (I'm really going to miss this room you know. It's only struck me now, wow. Excuse me whilst I have an emotional moment.) Ok so I'm making my way to said room because Ron and Hermione are having an argument and I don't mean a normal couple's tiff over ex's (Ron: Viktor Krum Hermione? Really? He looks like a bloody troll with a poll shoved up his arse!) They were arguing about me…about me and Draco hanging out quite often. So I'm thinking I'll have a nice, quiet time reflecting on said relationship with Malfoy when I reach there, but what am I greeted with when I open the door? Classical music…the horrid, screechy type. And the object of my thoughts is stretched out on a huge coach with his eyes closed. I take a moment to admire him. Soft, light, blonde hair fringes over his eyes. Pale lips are slightly parted as he breathes in and out. Long, slim fingers are intertwined on top of his chest. Draco is tall and slender and to put it simply, beautiful, in a masculine way of course. Deep, grey eyes meet mine when he realises my presence.

"What is this racquet?" I ask, falling down on a couch I imagined up. "It's awful."

"It helps me think" he replied. "Now shut up, your voice is ruining my peace. I don't want your negative aura soiling my atmosphere." I gape at him.

"How about something upbeat? The Weird Sisters?" I ask.

"No Ginevra" he says. He calls me by my full name whenever he is teasing me or is annoyed.

"Well I don't want to listen to this whale shrieking" I say hotly.

"And when did I say you may stay here in my presence? Relax, relax, I'll change the music."

He does and I recognise it. On the Nature of Daylight. It's beautiful. We both lay down on our respective couches, thinking about how on earth we had become attracted to someone, who by nature we should be hating.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

I'm hungry. I get these random moments where at an ungodly hour at night I need food. I get what I want so I drape my warm cloak over me and sneak to the kitchen for a midnight feast! I tickle the stupid pear and enter the kitchen, my nose stuck in the air ready to order the elves about with my natural air of superiority when I spot Ginny scoffing her face with popcorn. Now I'm not using the word scoffing to deliberately insult her (well now you mention it, I will do that as well) but she really was scoffing her face. Grabbing handfuls of the popcorn and bringing it to her wide mouth before munching and humming. She looks around at me and attempts to smile, a brave feat when considering she resembled a chipmunk at that very moment. It was kind of cute. I draw myself to my full height and glide over to her. Once again she is gaping at my obvious elegance.

"Don't eat with your mouth wide open Ginny, it's very unbecoming of you." I lift her chin up with my index finger so her mouth is closed. I ignore the tingling sensation the contact of her skin leaves with me.

"Poof" she growls before pushing the bowl to the middle of the table so I can reach the food.

"Now, now, just because you are an absolute man, looks and mannerisms alike, does not mean you can be rude to me." I pick up a piece of popcorn with my long fingers and pop it into my mouth. She watches through narrowed eyes. Her only response is to take the bowl back and continue scoffing her face. I chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny's POV<em>

It's a Hogsmeade day and to appease Ron I haven't gone with Draco but with the girls instead. I guess it's a good thing as Draco needs to spend time with his Slytherin buddies too. The day had been fairly satisfactory. I purchased some fun new toys from Zonko's and was currently admiring the thousands of fascinating sweets in Honeydukes. It really was heaven. However, my admiration of my possible afterlife was being punctured by the high-pitched voice that was Lavender Brown.

"Come on Ginny, a new haircut on you would be great. This new hairdressers has only just opened and a bob would look so chic on you." She has been badgering me about my hair all day and as I looked down at my ends (which were perfectly healthy I might add) I began to ponder that she may be right. It would be a reluctant decision. I saw Blaise walk past me and Draco quickly stopped beside me to whisper in my ear – "Don't change your hair Ginny. I really like it how it is." The words he whispered and the feeling of his breath against my neck made up my decision.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

We were by our usual spot outside when something I carelessly said upset Ginny and she decided to go storming off into the Forbidden Forest. I followed as I wasn't going to let her go alone no matter the risk of Voldemort lurking in there had gone. It was still a dangerous place and I didn't want her hurt.

"Ginny, wait, I'm sorry" I said. Apologising to her didn't hurt my ego…much.

"No Draco, you don't know anything about what I went through in the war, don't assume you do," she shouted, racing ahead. Soon we were deep and lost in the forest.

"Tell me all about it then" I said softly and she did. I listened intently with sad eyes. Soon it was time for me to share and I did, letting it all spill out.

"And Ginevra, I want to thank you for taking a risk and getting to know me. Most people push me away and judge me but you are different. I've never had that before," I finish quietly. I hear her move from the trunk she was sitting on opposite me to where I am standing. She looks into my eyes before wrapping her arms around my midriff and tucking her head under my chin. My arms instinctively wrap around her.

"Hmm, we're lost in the forest," she says.

"Great, now we'll both get really hungry and then what?"

"I'll eat you Malfoy" she replies.

"You know, I don't doubt you will" I say and a small giggle escapes her.

"I left my wand in my room as well" she says though it doesn't sound like its bothering her so much. I ignore my wand in my cloak for some time as we stand there in our embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

The air was warm and thick and the sunshine felt wondrous on our skin. We were strolling outside, enjoying the weather and Ginny just had one of her daft moments. Now usually she is a very smart girl and always gets grades above satisfactory in her school work (potions being the exception of course) but sometimes she says really stupid things. Take this instance. A furry creature darted up a tree.

"Oh, look a mouse!" she squealed happily. I turned to look at her with my eyebrows raised and a serious expression on my face. "What?"

"You did see the tail on that thing right? It was extremely fluffy which would make it a squirrel Ginevra not a mouse. It's ok, you tried though, close enough, maybe next time hey," I said with a smirk and chuckled as she blushed furiously. The tinges of soft pink under her skin looked lovely.

"Shut up," she snapped. "It is an easy mistake to make you know, but luckily for me, I'm hot enough to get by on life," she added with a wink.

"Pfft, you may think that," I said moving closer towards her, "but I on the other hand know I'm really sexy," I said with a growl and she froze looking flustered. I was so close to her now that I could see the reflection of the sun shimmering in her warm, brown eyes. It was silent except for our rugged breathing, then –

"Ginny! Get back up to your room now, we have our Charms exam tomorrow and you should be revising!" screeched Granger from across the field. We instantly jumped apart and Ginny quickly mumbled an incoherent goodbye before fleeing.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny's POV<em>

I was just about to cram in some last minute revision before bed when I heard a scratching at my window. It was Draco's owl…Sir Claude Oswald (Yeah, tell me about it, who the heck names their pet that? Draco insists he was a very young boy when he did so and calls him just Claude now, but I swear I heard him muttering the full name lovingly when we were in the owlery a few weeks back.) It was a hurried note:

_Ginny,_

_Come and meet me in the second corridor on the right of the Pear Portrait at half eight._

_Draco._

Hmm, this was strange and it was nearly half eight, so I quickly left and found myself arriving a little early. I hoped nothing bad had happened to him. My stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots at the possibility. I heard his footsteps as he rounded the corner.

"Hey," I said a little breathlessly. "What's up with the cryptic note?" He said nothing, only strode over to me with a determined expression set. I stared puzzled as he looked at me for a few brief seconds and suddenly his gorgeous lips were upon mine. I froze first, registering the fact that the boy I had been harbouring feelings for this entire year was kissing me. Then I realised how stupid it was that I was thinking at all and responded. He moaned when I did so. My arms circled around his neck, my hands tugging at his silky, silvery hair. On of his hands cupped my cheek whilst the other encircled my waist, pulling me closer still. He tasted delicious and felt amazing.

Now, people always claim to have these 'jolts of electricity' running through their body when they kiss 'the one'. Yeah, I was experiencing that right now. I had never been more acutely aware of Draco as a being and I was all his. The kiss grew more passionate as we let out all our suppressed emotions in a wave of pleasure. Tongues battled and breath mingled. He broke the contact with my lips only to move onto my neck.

"Ginevra," he sighed and I decided that's when my name sounded best; when he said it as me being the sole occupant of his mind. He returned to my lips; three soft kisses and then we broke, foreheads resting against each other as our breathing patterns returned to normal.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time," he said simply

"I'm glad you did," I replied. "But you know, we have a lot to make up for on the time we missed out." He grinned widely before returning to my lips. It's safe to say that Charms revision was forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

Graduation day had arrived and I had never felt more proud of myself or Ginny. She was radiant as she walked up to receive her certificate and winked at me for everyone to see. People knew, some were against us, some supportive and others indifferent. It didn't really matter to us, we had each other.

Ginny and I decided to visit out spot by the lake one more time and leave our parents to be better acquainted at the table, which was proving difficult seeing as they sat in silence, not really sure on what to say.

"That will take some time," I said with a sigh, holding her small hand in mine.

"It will get better with time," she said with a smile. We reached the lake and stared out in peace.

"Hmm, to think it all began here," I said nostalgically.

"You know, I was going to tell you to piss off and do your homework somewhere else," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"What!" I asked shocked. "But that would have changed everything, we wouldn't be together," I said, hating the idea of that possibility.

"Well it's a good thing I changed my mind and inclined my head hey," she said, kissing my jaw softly. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arms around her. We continued to watch the daylight fade and the lake become dark. We were ready for the future…a future that involved us together. A warm feeling ran through my body at the thought and I kissed her forehead lovingly. We were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Thank you! :D<strong>


End file.
